Girl Meets Anniversary
by James Stryker
Summary: Riley has something special planned for Lucas on their anniversary. P.S. I Do Not Own Girl Meets World.


**Girl Meets Anniversary**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It's me, your #1 favorite writer sean. here bringing you another great** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story. Now, I'm taking a short little break from working on** _ **Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_ **and I wanted to give you this story. Since you all love my threesome stories and chapters about Rucaya (Riley/Lucas/Maya) like** _ **The Sleepover**_ **, the** _ **Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_ **chapters** _ **Girl Meets Threesome**_ **and** _ **Under Lucas' Control**_ **. Well, I'm bringing you another Rucaya story with some steamy Rucaya goodness in it. Now before you read this story, it will be really detailed and it will contain sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own Girl Meets World. Also, I aged Riley to 17 years old, Lucas to 17 years old and Maya to 18 years old. So here it is, the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story** _ **Girl Meets Anniversary**_ **. Enjoy.**

17-year-old Riley Matthews has always been known as the good girl. She'd pick up the trash, feed the hungry, help out everybody with everything. Also, Riley maintains good grades in school and has a wonderful boyfriend that she loves to bits. The two began their dating relationship since freshman year of high school. The two would always go out on dates to the movies or taking a nice stroll in the park. They'd always have the most of fun together. He was her cowboy and she was his princess. They were the ultimate power couple. Lucas would always treat Riley like a princess. If an ice cream truck came by, he'd treat her. County fair came around? He take her. School play tomorrow night? There they go to. The two were perfect together and Lucas never expected anything in return. Of course, Riley would offer Lucas a bite of the treat or to take him out somewhere, but Lucas always denied. Tonight is Lucas and Riley's anniversary, it's time that Riley would treat him to something nice. And she knew exactly how. Riley decides to go over to Lucas' place and surprise him.

Knock, knock, knock!

Lucas walks over the light green door and opens it. After opening the door, he sees Riley standing in front of him. Riley wore her sky blue opal Sunday maxi floral dress, her army olive menswear cotton vest and her black studded cowgirl boots. Her long brown hair was straightened. Riley was also holding a bag with the words "Demolition" on it. She looked beautiful like an angel.

"Hey, boyfriend." Riley kisses Lucas.

"Hey, girlfriend." Lucas grins at Riley. "Come on in."

Riley enters the apartment while Lucas closes the door.

"You're early for our anniversary dinner. What's going on?" Lucas questions.

"I came by to give you a surprise." Riley holds Lucas' hand.

"Well, it's not a surprise anymore, silly goose." Lucas said as Riley giggles cutely at him.

"Well, it's still for you, and I bet you'll enjoy it." Riley said.

"Oh, okay. Can I get a hint?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. The gift is renewable, pristine and very flexible." Riley said in a seductive tone.

"Hmm, is it you?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe…" Riley smirks.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, okay. You got me. I'm the surprise." Riley said.

"So, you're the surprise? What do you have in store for me?" Lucas wraps his arms around Riley's waist.

"That is another surprise." Riley said.

"I love surprises." Lucas said.

"Well, you'd better close your eyes and follow me." Riley said.

"But how will I see…." Lucas said before Riley interrupts him.

"Don't worry. Just take my hand and I'll lead the way." Riley said.

"Alright." Lucas closes his eyes and holds Riley's hand. The adorable brunette teen leads her special guy down the warm hallway, past the bathroom and into the master bedroom, making sure that Lucas' eyes stay closed wholly.

"Alright. You can open your eyes now." Riley said as she steps into the closet to change into something more comfortable. Lucas opens his eyes and looks around for him.

"And we're in the bedroom…where'd you go?" Lucas asked.

"I'll never tell." Riley said. Lucas turns left. No Riley. He turns right. No Riley.

Ril…" Lucas is silenced abruptly as a pair of smooth, gentle hands cover his lips.

"Behind you, lover boy." The feminine voice whispers. Lucas turns and stares at the beautiful brunette. Riley wore a silky gown that reveals her smooth, slender legs and her sexy feet. He's impressed with the gown she's abruptly changed into.

"Wow, Riley. You look sexy." Lucas' jaw dropped in amazement.

"Good. Because I'm going to knock your socks off." Riley said. Lucas gently cups Riley's cheek gently and kisses her lips nice and slow. Riley shakes him away.

"You can lay back and watch." Riley said.

"Okay." Lucas sits down on the bed. Riley sways her hips back and forth slowly. Lucas cannot refocus his attention. The brunette teen runs her hands down her body. Lucas was impressed. Where did Riley learn these moves? Riley squeezes her B-cup breasts gently and bites her lower lip gently. Watching Riley dancing sensually was making him hard, he was dying to masturbate right in front of her.

"Not yet, Cowboy." Riley winks at Lucas as she turns around and pull up her silky gown up a bit.

"God, you're so sexy Riley." Lucas stares.

"Almost…" Riley smacks and squeezes her luscious ass hard, letting out a soft moan. "Is there a snake in your pants?"

Lucas looks down at his bulge while Riley smirks at him.

"You want it?" Riley flaunts over to Lucas and settles in his lap, her legs wrap around his waist, Riley begins to grind slowly on Lucas. The handsome Texan gazes into Riley's eyes and moans with her. While grinding on Lucas, Riley begins to feel her panties getting wet from feeling Lucas' hard-on rubbing against her.

"R-Riley…" Lucas whispered.

"Mmm, Lucas. So many things I want to do to you." Riley breathes.

"I-I…"

"Hush, darling. Let me love you." Riley kisses Lucas passionately while his hands wander throughout her body.

"No. Bad boy." Riley cajoled as she moves Lucas' hands away from her body. "All you have to do is keep the snake up. Can you do that?"

Lucas gulps and eagerly nods at Riley.

"Good boy." Next, Riley threatens to peel off her silky fuchsia nightgown by pulling at the shoulder straps. "Do you want to see my breasts? My beautiful busty breasts that you want to squeeze and take in your mouth."

"Absolutely!"

"Well, you'll have to earn that." Riley continues to grind on Lucas while fondling herself.

"Aw..Riles…" Lucas moans.

"You want to be inside me, don't you?" Riley asked as Lucas nods and gulps at her. Riley begins to unbutton Lucas' red shirt, revealing his toned chest. Riley began to feel up Lucas' abs as she leaned back down and pressed her lips against his mouth with Lucas' hands resting against her hips. Lucas deepens the kiss as Riley allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth. Their tongues began their passionate tango with each other. Lucas kept his grip on Riley's hips as Riley began to pick up her pace by brinding on her fast.

"Oh, baby, it's so hard for me. I can't wait to ride you like a horse." Riley moans.

"I can't wait to be inside you, Riley. I want to bury my cock deep inside your tight, tiny little pussy. " Lucas moans. The adorable power couple continue to kiss each other until a girl with long blonde hair climb through Lucas' bedroom window and watches their hot performance.

"Well, well, well. That was an excellent show that you two put on. Are you going to let me join in or am I going to be left out of the fun. " The girl with the long blonde hair said. Lucas turns and notice the girl standing in the room. Riley turns and also notices the girl too. The girl with the long blonde hair had shining blue eyes and she was wearing a "If I Didn't Have You" printed top, jeans and cowgirl boots. The girl was revealed to be Riley's best friend Maya Hart.

"Maya, how'd you get in here?" Lucas asked.

"I climbed through your window, duh." Maya said.

"This is the second floor." Lucas said.

"I know." Maya said.

"How…what do you want?" Lucas asked as Maya walks over to the bed.

"Well, didn't Riley tell you? I'm part of your anniversary gift." Maya said.

"Riley, is that true?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to do something special for our anniversary. Consider this my anniversary gift to you. Thank you for being an amazing boyfriend. You're the best guy ever." Riley said.

"You're welcome, Riley." Lucas said as he kisses Riley.

"Since you and Riley had some fun together, we want you to watch me and Riley before you fuck us at the same time. Maybe after you finish fucking me you can blow your hot load all over Riley's pretty face." Maya grins. Lucas loved the thought of fucking both Riley and Maya and one of them is getting his cum tonight. Lucas agrees to the threesome as he watches Maya pulling Riley in for the kiss. The kiss between Riley and Maya started out to be tender and sweet with gentle touches until Maya decides to make the kiss ferocious and intense. Lucas' mind was racing at the fact that he was turned on from watching his girlfriend making out with another girl. The blonde teen slips her tongue inside her best friend's mouth. Riley began to feel Maya playing with the shoulder straps of her nightgown and pulled it down to her torso. Riley turns to Lucas and smiles at him as Riley fell back on the bed with Maya.

"This is too hot." Lucas said.

Maya reaches to one of Riley's breasts and started to knead at the medium-sized mound. Riley moans into the kiss from the feeling of Maya fondling her breasts. The pleasurable sensation was enjoyable for her. As she intensifies the kiss, Maya pulls Riley's silk nightgown off of her body and threw it to Lucas. Lucas catches the nightgown and grins at her while he starts stripping out of his clothes. Maya goes back to kissing Riley on the lips for a couple of minutes until she proceeds to kiss down her neck and down to her breasts. The blonde immediately latched her mouth onto one of Riley's mounds and began to suck on her nipples.

"Mmmm." Riley moans as she threw her head back in pleasure as Maya kept sucking on her nipples. Lucas, only left in his dark red boxers, continues to watch as he began to move his hand down to gently palm his cock. Riley turns her head over to Lucas as she watches him palming his hard cock through his boxers. The brunette directs her attention over to Maya and pulls her shirt off, revealing her red lacy bra that was covering her C-cup breasts. Maya uses her fingers to gently pinch and flick Riley's nipple while sucking on her other nipple. The actions coming from Maya was making Riley even wetter.

"Oh, god. Maya, keep sucking." Riley groans as Maya switched breasts and repeated her actions for a couple of minutes. After focusing on her breasts, Maya pulled away from Riley's breasts and unhooks her bra and removes her jeans and boots off of her feet, leaving her in her red lacy thong. Maya leaves a trail of kisses down Riley's soft, nubile body. Her tongue circles around the brunette's belly button, making Riley giggle and moan in delight. Maya watches Lucas rubbing his cock through his boxers while Riley does the same.

"I bet you want to jack off right in front of us, Ranger Rick. I bet Riley would love to watch you masturbate while you watch me eating her out." Maya said in a seductive tone. Hearing Maya talking dirty was turning Riley and Lucas on. As she moved lower down Riley's body, Maya stares at the giant wet spot on Riley's cute baby blue polka dot panties.

"You're really wet for me, Riles." Maya said. Maya licks Riley's inner thigh and began licking her legs. Riley moans as Maya worshipped her legs. Maya grabs Riley's left leg and brought her mouth closer to Riley's foot and began to lick her toes while she uses her free hand to gently massage the other. Lucas slips his hand inside his boxers and starts stroking his cock nice and slow while watching Riley having her bare feet worshipped by Maya. Maya took Riley's toes in her mouth and started sucking on it as she continued to massage the sole of her other foot.

"Your feet are so baby soft, Riles." Maya said as she continues to suck on her best friend's pretty toes. After worshipping Riley's feet for a while, Maya hungrily rips off Riley's panties off of her body, revealing her hairless pristine pussy that was glistening with her juices. Riley held her left leg up as Maya lied on her stomach facing her wet vagina and began to lick around her moist wet slit. Maya grabbed Riley's other leg as she continued flicking her tongue on her clit. Riley moans and directs her attention to Lucas. Lucas pulls her boxers down for a bit to reveal his 11-inch cock and starts masturbating from the sight of them. Maya pushes her tongue in and out of Riley's dripping wet hole nice and slow and sucks on her thin pink pussy lips. The sounds of Riley and Lucas' moans filled the room, from Lucas jacking off in front of Riley and Maya to Riley being eaten out by Maya. Lucas felt his pre-cum leaking out the tip of his cock as he spits on the palm of his hand and licks his thumb as he continued to stroke himself. His thumb pressed against the shaft of his cock, Lucas increases his speed and bites his lower lip.

"Uhh, god." Lucas moaned while stroking his cock harder.

"Oh, yeah. Mmm." Riley continues to moan as Maya kept lapping at her pussy. Maya stops licking Riley's pussy, Riley and Maya direct their attention to Lucas masturbating right in front of them. Maya pulls her red thong from off of her body while Lucas stops masturbating and moved over to them. With his hard cock pointed directly at their faces, Maya began to lick the tip of his cock for a couple of minutes and takes him in her mouth. Maya smiles as Riley grabs Lucas' cock and took him in her mouth. Maya starts sucking on Lucas' cock while Riley licks and sucks on his balls. Lucas moans softly from the feeling of Maya's talented tongue teasing his cock and Riley's mouth sucking on his balls. Lucas starts to slowly face fuck Maya's mouth, then switched over to Riley and face fucked her also, this time, he was deep-throating her. Lucas lies down on the bed as Riley and Maya both kneel down in front of his erect member. Riley bobs her head up and down on Lucas' cock while Maya latches her mouth onto his balls and started to kiss it and lick it at the same time. Riley stops sucking on Lucas' cock as Maya moves in front of him and stuck his cock in between her creamy breasts and moved up and down, giving him a titjob.

"Holy fuck…Maya." Lucas moaned from the feeling of Maya rubbing her breasts up and down on his cock. Riley moves behind Maya and kisses her passionately while she's being tit-fucked. Maya stops titfucking Lucas as her and Riley both bend over for him. Lucas moves behind Maya and starts licking her pussy while he sticks two fingers inside Riley's dripping wet cunt. Maya and Riley both moaned at the same time from Lucas' actions. The handsome Texan pushes his tongue in and out of Maya's pussy while thrusting his fingers in and out of Riley.

"Uhh….That feels good…Lucas." Maya moaned.

"Mmm. Keep going." Riley moaned. Lucas stops licking Maya's ass and began rimming her while he finger fucks Riley's pussy harder and faster until their moans start to intensify.

"Oh, my god. Lucas!" Riley cries out as she cums all over Lucas' fingers. Lucas stops rimming Maya and removed his fingers from out of Riley as he moved behind the brunette girl and gently pushes his cock inside her pussy nice and slow. Riley began to exhale sharply and wince in pain as she felt her boy toy pushing himself inside her. Lucas begins to thrust in and out of Riley's pussy in the doggy style position while having a heated makeout session with Maya. Lucas uses his fingers to gently pinch Maya's carnation pink nipple while he continues to thrust in and out of Riley hard and fast.

"Fuck me, Lucas." Riley moans. Maya licks her middle finger and began to tease Riley's tight virgin asshole and slips her finger inside while she's being fucked hard by Lucas. Riley continues to moan passionately from Lucas and Maya pleasuring her at the same time.

"Now, Maya lie on your back and Riley, you sit on Maya's pretty face so she can eat you out." Lucas said. Riley and Maya both obeyed Lucas as Maya lies down on her back and spreads her legs wide for Lucas while Riley hovers her pussy in front of Maya's face. Lucas grabs Maya's leg and slips his cock inside her. Maya groans as she felt Lucas pushing every inch in her. Lucas thrusts harder in and out of Maya's wet pussy while Maya licks Riley's ass and her pussy at the same time. Riley moans and starts rubbing Maya's clit while she's being fucked by Lucas. Lucas breathes and kisses Riley passionately. Maya moans into Riley's pussy as she continues her oral assault on her. Lucas pulls out of Maya and lies down on his back as Riley climbs off of Maya's face and hovers her dripping wet pussy over his cum-coated cock while Maya sits on his face. Riley lowers herself on to Lucas and starts riding him in the cowgirl position while Maya grinds on his face while he's eating her out. Maya moves her hands behind Riley and starts smacking her ass nice and hard until it turned nice and red.

"Mmm. Keep licking my pussy, Cowboy. Just like that." Maya moans. Riley moans and bounces up and down on Lucas' cock while Maya continues to ride his face. After she finishes riding Lucas, Riley climbs off of Lucas. Now, it's Maya's turn to ride a cowboy. The blonde lowers herself onto Lucas' cock and began fucking him in the reverse cowgirl position. Riley leans down and laps at her boyfriend's cock.

"Mmm. Yeah. Oh, god, I'm gonna cum all over your cock." Maya moans as she starts to bounce on Lucas' cock harder and faster while rubbing her clit at the same time. Riley spits on Lucas' balls and gently cups them with her hand and rubbing them. This amazing sensation sent Lucas over the edge. He felt Maya's walls clenching tightly and his balls starting to churn.

"Oh, god. Yeah, I'm gonna cum." Lucas moans. Riley removes Lucas' cock from out of Maya's pussy and started stroking him for a couple of minutes until he shoots his hot white cum all over her face and in her mouth. Maya and Lucas both recover from their intense orgasm until Maya leans down and kisses Riley as she shares Lucas gigantic load with her. After sharing Lucas' cum, Riley and Maya both lied down on the bed with Lucas wrapping his arm around Riley while Maya drifts off to sleep.

"Did you enjoy your anniversary gift?" Riley asked.

"I loved it, princess." Lucas said.

"Happy anniversary, Mad Dog." Riley said.

"Happy anniversary, Princess Dancing Sunshine." Lucas said before drifting off to sleep. This was the best anniversary gift ever.

 **And that was** _ **Girl Meets Anniversary**_ **. So, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Also, I will be working on another story for** _ **Every Witch Way**_ **and the pairing will be a Maddie/Mia one-shot story. Keep and eye out for that one. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
